1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus having the waterproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic apparatus having a waterproof function such as a television receiver set for a kitchen or a television receiver set for a bathroom has been sold in the market for being used in facilities which use water such as a bathroom or a kitchen. A waterproof function may be acquired such that electronic parts and an image display part of an electronic apparatus are housed in a waterproof housing in order to prevent the intrusion of water into the inside of the electronic apparatus. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-208046 discloses the constitution where an adhesive agent is used for fixing an outer frame and a transparent plate for completely sealing a bathroom television receiver set.